The invention relates to a massaging device in which a plurality of massaging members are arranged on a shaft borne by a carrier, particularly bow-shaped, provided with a handle.
In a known massaging device of this type the massaging members consist of spheres arranged rotary close together on a rigid shaft. An adjustable mechanism allows one or three spheres to be inserted at will. With this device, however, only superficial therapeutic stimuli are produced in the region of the massaged surface. Even when the spheres are pressed against the surface of the skin fairly energetically, the depth effect is only slight. In addition, the surface massaged in each instance is relatively small; because of the rounded contours of the body, even an increase in the number of spheres would increase the massaged surface only slightly.
There is further known a massaging apparatus in which a shaped rubber roller is arranged rotary on a bow provided with a handle. This roller, to be sure, is adjustable to the rounded contours of the human body. The massaging effect, however, is likewise slight.